Cold War (Singleplayer)/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The camera views a nearby mountain range as a Russian Mi-24 Hind flies away. The camera pans down, showing a nearby Russian guard post then deviating to show a sign warning about mines in the area. It finally zooms in on Bravo Two (formerly called Bravo One Charlie in the first game). Preston Marlowe (Narrating): 'There we were, Bad Company. We were here in Russian territory to back up a US counter-intelligence operation. A simple support mission, they said... Nothing's ever really that simple though, is it? ''The camera moves on to show Haggard disarming a mine. 'Terrence Sweetwater: '''I can't believe you're leading us through another minefield, Haggard. ''Haggard brandishes his knife, and believing everyone to being complaining to much about mines, which to him aren't a problem to sort out, says: George Gordon Haggard Jr.: You all are some stupid people. Hey, they're forming down there. Marlowe, how much time? 'Marlowe: '''Hand's off in five. '''Haggard: '''No problem, we're there in three. ''The squad continues through the minefield. 'Sweetwater: '''GPS is getting no strikes on our guy down there, are you sure he's here, Sarge? 'Samuel Redford: 'Yeah, if HQ didn't fuck us with old intel. '''Marlowe: '''What are the odds of that? ''Haggard is able to disarm another mine. 'Haggard: '''Whatever. We're almost clear. Ante up. ''As the squad continues walking, Haggard almosts steps on a mine before Redford saves him. 'Haggard: '''That was fuckin' magic, Sarge! You got my back for real! '''Redford: '''You don't die on my last mission. Marlowe, you got point. Our guy's gonna be out there all alone if we don't hurry up. Let's go! ''The camera shows two M939 Trucks driving near a cliff as the squad finally exits the minefield, then they spot a squad of Russian soldiers near them. 'Sweetwater: '''We're gonna need to deal with them sooner or later. '''Marlowe: '''Sooner. '''Redford: '''Well then sooner it is! Overwatch NSA Counterintelligence Op Follow Unit '''Redford: '''Go! ''The squad run to a shallow cliff, catching sight of the Russian soldiers. 'Redford: '''Wait, wait! Patrol, on my go. Squeeze on my 1. 3. 2. 1. ''The squad fires at the Russian soldiers, killing them all. 'Redford: '''Our guy should be meeting his contact now. We best get into position. ''The squad takes position near a half-frozen fishing boat as they watch the NSA Agent being taken to an unknown Russian HVT. 'Redford: '''Oh shit! That's our agent! ''Marlowe is able to catch sight of the HVT and wants to fire, but waits for permission first. 'Marlowe: '''On scope. '''Redford: '''Archangel, this is Bravo Two, I got eyes on vehicle and possible HVT subject. Archangel: Copy that, Two. '''Sweetwater: '''No, no, oh shit! ''The HVT kills the NSA Agent with his pistol. 'Haggard: '''You fuckin'... '''Redford: '''Archangel, requesting kill on subject ASAP. '''Marlowe: '''Sarge? '''Redford: '''Archangel, he's mobile. ''The HVT flies away in a Mi-24 Hind, never to be seen again until a later time. 'Archangel: '''Bravo Two Actual, hold your fire, hold your fire. '''Marlowe: '''I had him! We let that piece of shit go? '''Redford: '''You ain't got shit on no one unless I say you do! Simmer the fuck down, your time will come. Archangel, subject is gone, vehicle is still present. '''Archangel: '''Bravo Two Actual, the town has been declared hostile. Secure the vehicle. '''Redford: '''That's a solid copy, Archangel, out. You heard the man. ''The squad proceed into the town to find the vehicle. Secure Courtyard 'Redford: '''Okay, we're un-fucking this situation ourselves. '''Haggard: '''We wouldn't need to if we took the shot. '''Redford: '''Just move! Archangel: Okay, Bravo Two, you are weapons free. Assault through to the target vehicle. ''The squad engages a squad of Russian soldiers along with destroying a Vodnik. 'Redford: '''Engaging! '''Archangel: '''Bravo Two, enemy flare's up. Expect reinforcements. ''A flare is shot up in the sky, signalling more Russian troops to the squad's position. 'Redford: '''RPG at the window! Marlowe kills the RPG soldier at a house way in front of them. The squad moves on to a bus blocking their path, where Russian soldiers take cover. '''Haggard: '''Shit, how many guys are in that thing? '''Sweetwater: '''I don't know, just frag that bitch! ''Marlowe and his squad take care of the soldiers in the bus, then continue on towards their objective. That's until two Mi-24 Hinds arrive, with more soldiers rappelling from them. 'Sweetwater: '''Enemy choppers. '''Redford: '''We got enemy rappelling in! ''Bravo Two eradicates all enemies in their current position, prompting a T-90 to arrive. Hold Out Until Air Support Comes Online 'Haggard: '''Tank! '''Sweetwater: '''Sarge, you want me to raise air support? '''Redford: '''On it already! Archangel, this is Bravo Two, requesting CAS mission to our grid. We're taking fire from hostile armor and .50 cals. Position one niner six, four four alpha. '''Archangel: '''Bravo Two, fire mission is coming online. Units near your AO. ETA one minute, hold fast. '''Sweetwater: '''This is gonna be a long fucking minute. '''Redford: '''Solid copy, Archangel. We are holding fast. We need to keep them down until they get here. '''Sweetwater: '''With what? Happy thoughts? Get into cover! Fuck! When is that fire mission coming online? '''Redford: '''Just keep your head down and stay out of the enemy's line of fire just a little longer! '''Haggard: '''Copy that, Sarge, but there won't be anywhere else to hide in 30 seconds! '''Redford: '''Well dig a fucking hole! '''Archangel: '''Alright, Bravo Two, air support is online. You need to designate the enemy vehicle manually. Saying again, you need to designate the enemy vehicle manually. '''Redford: '''Marlowe, use the binoculars to designate the target. ''Marlowe pulls out his binoculars and is able to designate the T-90. 'USAF Pilot: '''This is zero six one at two miles, angels four. Hang tight, racks are loaded. '''Redford: '''Get some, Marlowe! Keep your eyes on the sky. '''USAF Pilot: '''Targets verified, splashes inbound. Three... two... one... splash! ''Two F/A-18s fly in and destroy the T-90, causing a nearby radio tower and two nearby houses to collapse. 'Haggard: '''That is gonna leave a mark! Locate Russian High Value Vehicle '''USAF Pilot: ' Positives on impact. That's a hit. Merry Christmas, Bravo Two. 'Haggard: '''That was a beautiful thing! Thank you! '''Redford: '''Come on! The target vehicle's gotta be up ahead! As the squad gets closer to the High Value Vehicle, they meet up with an MG nest. '''Sweetwater: '''MG in that house! ''Marlowe shoots a nearby fuel tank, entirely destroying the house the MG nest was in. 'Sweetwater: '''Okay, that's the counter-attack.. I think... ''As the squad moves up, an enemy Quad Bike appears with two enemy soldiers on it, all getting destroyed or killed shortly after. The squad finally catches sight of their objective, an M939 Truck. 'Sweetwater: '''Visuals on the target victor, Sarge! '''Redford: '''Come on, secure the vehicle. Let's take it and get the hell outta here! The squad kills all enemies near the truck, including two MG nests, one shielded and the other unshielded. They then commandeer the truck with Haggard driving and Marlowe sitting in the back defending the truck. Reach Exfil Point '''Sweetwater: '''Can't this piece of junk go any faster? '''Haggard: '''No it can't, it's a diesel! '''Redford: '''Shut up, Haggard, just drive! ''Two enemy Quad Bikes come up behind them. '''Sweetwater: Oh shit! Haggard: 'What? '''Redford: '''Just drive! Marlowe, watch out for and engage those targets before they get too close! '''Sweetwater: '''This is Bravo Two, we have the target vehicle. Taking small arms left and right, we are engaging. '''Archangel: '''Roger, Two, just deliver the target vehicle. '''Sweetwater: '''Shoot 'em! Don't let 'em get too close for Christ's sake! ''Marlowe uses the XM320 on his XM8 to take out the Quad Bikes. Afterwards, a Vodnik rushes past them. 'Sweetwater: '''Damn, there's a lot of vehicles on this road! ''The Vodnik does a U-turn and follows the squad. '''Haggard: I can't keep it on the road! Redford: 'Move, damn it! As Marlowe takes out the Vodnik, an M939 Truck drives by, oblivious to the current situation. '''Sweetwater: '''Ahh, they're getting closer! When the squad takes a turn to get into the forest, another M939 Truck drives by. Also, Haggard has a hard time turning the truck to avoid falling off a cliff, but is able to keep it on the road anyway. '''Redford: '''Haggard, watch it! '''Haggard: '''God damn it, I don't see anything! '''Sweetwater: '''Go! ''When the truck moves along the road, another Vodnik comes up behind it. 'Sweetwater: '''Here we go again. Multiple Vodniks inbound. '''Haggard: '''What's in this goddamn truck anyway? '''Redford: '''Step on it! '''Sweeetwater: '''Goddamn it, they're gaining on us! Redford: Haggard, get this piece of shit off the road! '''Haggard: '''Roger that, Sarge! ''Haggard drives the truck off to a sideroad through the forest, where Marlowe is able to destroy the Vodnik. After the truck exits the forest, the truck's engine somehow stutters. 'Haggard: '''Oh shit! '''Redford: '''Move, damn it! '''Haggard: '''We're stuck! Come on, move! ''A Vodnik is seen heading straight towards the truck. 'Sweetwtater: '''Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... '''Redford: '''Marlowe, shoot! ''At the last second, a Vodnik from the sideroad pushes the other Vodnik off a cliff. 'Haggard: '''Hey, asshole! How's my drivin'? '''Archangel: '''Bravo Two, be advised we have an enemy (static) inbound. ''(Static) is in place of "helo" for that line. 'Sweetwater: '''Didn't copy, Archangel, enemy what? ''An Mi-28 Havoc flies by at that moment. 'Sweetwater: '''Oh shit, never mind. '''Redford: '''Haggard, get us into that tunnel! Go, hurry up! Get down! '''Sweetwater: '''It's firing, look out! '''Redford: '''Faster! ''Haggard is able to drive the truck into a tunnel, blocking off the Havoc's rockets.. '''Redford: Come on, come on, come on! The Havoc then pulls up behind the truck and enters the tunnel with it. Sweetwater: 'Ah, you gotta be fucking kidding me! '''Redford: '''Shoot the fucking chopper! '''Sweetwater: '''Take the shot! ''Marlowe fires a 40mm grenade on the cockpit, destroying the Havoc and knocking the truck over. Ending Cutscene Redford is seen coming out of the truck's cab, cracking his neck back into place and helping Marlowe up. 'Redford: '''Damn... Y'all still with me? Hags? '''Haggard: '''Yeah. '''Redford: '''Sweetwater? Haggard is seen lying down on Sweetwater, in which Sweetwater pushes Haggard out of the way to get up. Marlowe then spots a box that fell off the truck, in which he opens it, revealing an object of interest. '''Sweetwater: '''Whoa... Now this is interesting. ''The scene changes to the interior of a building at an nearby US Army base. '''General Braidwood: ''(Closing the box)'' It's a fake, what you've found. Sweetwater: 'Fake, sir? '''Braidwood: '''A dummy. We think it's a dry run. '''Sweetwater: '''For what exactly, sir? '''Braidwood: '''They're building a weapon. What we know about it scares the shit out of us, what we don't know scares us a lot more. So we need more intel. We need it last week, that's where you... ''(Gets interrupted by a call on the phone) ''Mmmm... Yeah... Okay. ''(Gets off the phone) ''Listen, I need this done ricky tick. I got nine other units in shit so deep, they've forgotten what the sun looks like. So, you work for us now. We want you to do what you do best. Be unorthodox. Be lethal. You do that, you can go home. All of you can go home. '''Sweetwater: '''Sir, what do you mean home? Home home, sir? (Gets slapped in the arm) '''Braidwood: '''Yep. Can you do that for me? '''Redford: '''We can do that, sir. '''Braidwood: '''Now this object you found. We got an asset in Bolivia, this is his specialty. Name's Aguire. Give him this. ''(Shows USB stick) Sweetwater tries to take the USB stick, but Redford stares at him and Sweetwater lets Redford take it instead. 'Braidwood: '''Oh... Welcome to Special Activities Division. ''(Exits the building) '''Marlowe: '''What just happened? '''Redford: ''(In a sad tone) I think my retirement just got postponed, that's what just happened. Again. '''Sweetwater:' (In an excited tone) Special Activities Division? Hell fucking yes! 'Haggard: '''Bolivia? ''Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2